


gone

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [21]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest, bunny - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	gone

gone

Nach einem schrecklichen Alptraum ...  
ACHTUNG!!! Major Character Death 

gone  
Er sollte unter einem Rosenstrauch begraben werden.  
Rammler hatte immer ein gutes Leben gehabt.  
Immer das beste Futter und die schmackhaftesten Karotten, direkt aus dem großen Garten, wo Lars neben seinen geliebten Rosen auch etwas für die beiden, kleinen Hasen gezogen hatte. Er hatte eine weiße Hasenfreundin, einen großen Käfig und viel Auslauf gehabt. Und noch mehr Streicheleinheiten.  
Anders hatte den kleinen, schwarzen Hasen geliebt.  
Und Lars, obwohl er oft über das kleine Häschen geschimpft, hatte Rammler nicht weniger lieb gehabt.

Verstohlen wischte Anders sich die Augen und barg seinen Kopf schließlich an der Schulter seines Bruders, woraufhin dieser ihn tröstend in seine Arme zog. Anders wollte den kleinen Erdhügel unter dem herrlich blühenden Rosenbusch nicht sehen, nicht daran denken müssen, dass sein kleiner Hase alleine dort unten in der dunklen, feuchten Erde lag.

Rammler war alt geworden, sein ehemals schwarzes Fell über die Jahre langsam grau. Beide Zwillinge hatten es gesehen, aber wohl nicht wahrhaben wollen. So lange war er bei ihnen gewesen, ein Teil ihrer Familie. Es erschien Anders wie gestern, als Lars ein kleines, schwarzes Fellknäuel, mit überlangen, hängenden Öhrchen und einer ewig neugierig zuckenden Nase damals in die Familie gebracht hatte. Rammlers Neugier und sein Sinn für Abenteuer hatten die beiden Männer jahrelang immer wieder auf Trab gehalten und nichts hatte sich geändert, als Rammler langsam in seine langen Ohren hineinwuchs und erwachsen wurde.  
Das Häschen hatte alles mit ihnen zusammen durchgestanden. Er war bei ihrer heimlichen Heirat dabei gewesen, hatte Wutausbrüche, Trennungen, Streit und auch all die Lügen und schließlich auch die, sicherlich schon lang überfällige Beichte bei ihrer Familie miterlebt. Und das eine oder andere Mal Trost gespendet.  
Rammler mochte zwar alt geworden sein, aber nicht ein bisschen ruhiger.  
Das Häschen war Zuhause gestorben, auf Anders' Schoss und während Lars, auf dessen Schoss die weiße Ophelia gesessen und scheinbar gespürt hatte das etwas nicht zu stimmen schien, durch sein schwarz graues Fell gestreichelt hatte. Beide Zwillinge hatten Rammler, dessen Näschen da auch nur noch schwach gezuckt hatte, versichert wie sehr sie ihn liebten und als er dann nach einem letzten, seufzenden Atemzug, kalt und still auf Anders' Schoss gelegen hatte, hatten sie die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten können. Immer wieder hatte Anders schluchzend über das kühle Fell gestreichelt, bis Lars, dessen Tränen lautlos über seine Wangen liefen, ihn schließlich behutsam in den Arm genommen und über schwere, lange Stunden einfach nur festgehalten hatte. Während Ophelia ihren Hasenfreund vorsichtig angestupst und sich dann, wie schon so unzählige Male zuvor, neben dem langsam kalt werdenden Körper ihres Freundes zusammengerollt gehabt hatte.

Und auch jetzt noch, als Lars Stunden später auf den unscheinbaren, kleinen Erdhügel unter dem stolzen Rosenstrauch sah, fühlte er das heiße Prickeln der Tränen. Er musste mehrmals schlucken, bis er seiner Stimme trauen konnte, „Auf Wiedersehen, Rammler. Du warst wirklich das schlimmste Kaninchen der Welt … Du hast meine Flipflops zerbissen und warst eifersüchtig, wenn ich Anders anfassen wollte … Du bist ins Bett gesprungen und hast mich in den Zeh gebissen … Und auch immer meine Rosen angeknabbert … Aber, du hast … meinen Mann glücklich gemacht. Ich hab dich lieb, du kleines Mistvieh.“  
Anders schluchzte bei den Worten gequält und fasste den weißen Hasen, den er so sicher im Arm hielt, noch einmal fester, bevor er sich nun enger an seinen Zwilling schmiegte. Noch immer barg er sein Gesicht an Lars' Brust und weigerte sich auch weiterhin noch einmal zu dem winzigen Grab zu sehen. Stattdessen fühlte Lars, wie die Tränen seines Zwillings langsam den Stoff seines T-Shirts durchtränkten und er legte nun auch vorsichtig einen Arm um Anders' Taille, „Komm, lass uns reingehen. Ophelia ist auch schon ganz traurig ...“  
Anders nickte schwach und ließ sich von dem winzigen Grab wegführen, „Leb wohl ...“


End file.
